December 4th
Wow! JUST WOW! The response from the community is AMAZING. We have had a ton of work so far updating things we need to get done! Here is our current task list, with some newly updated pages and current progress * Jobs Page ** Mostly done, needs images in the main job page and links to each skill. ** Also needs individual job pages for Dark Priestess, Angel and Torturer * Ninja ** Needs links to each skill similar to other Job's pages. * Saint ** Needs links to each skill similar to other Job's pages. * Dark Knight '' ** Add starting equipment * ''Witch '' ** Add starting equipment * ''Elf '' ** Add starting equipment ** Add Skill Images * ''Valkyrie '' ** Add starting equipment ** Add Skill Images * Dark Knight ** Add starting equipment * ''Dragoon '' ** Add starting equipment ** Add Skill Images * ''Scavenger ** Add starting equipment ** Add Skill Images * Dark Elf (Complete edit) ** Add starting equipment ** Add Skill Images * Evil Knight ''' ** Complete edit of page * '''Rover ** 100% of content missing! * Vampire ** 100% of content missing! * Fairy ** Add starting equipment * Halfling (Add starting equipment) ** Add starting equipment * Moon Queen ** Add starting equipment ** Add Skill Images * Wererabbit '' ** Add starting equipment * '''Privilege' ** 100% of content missing! * Ashigaru ** Add starting equipment * Onmyoji '' *# Add starting equipment * ''Grave Robber *# Add starting equipment * Dark Priestess ''' ** 100% of content missing! * '''Torturer ** 100% of content missing!' ' * Angel ** 100% of content missing! * Amorphous '' *# Add Skill Images * '''Character Set Up' ** Entire section needs to be added. * Contracts *# Mostly done and great job organizing this! *# Need to provide links to all skills and abilities. * Amulets ** 1'''00% of content missing! ' * '''Items ' ** 100% of content missing!' ' * Bonus Chest Benefits ''' ** 100% of content missing! ' '''Statistics' * Very cluttered as of the moment! Each statistic could use some more clarity, and legendary effects need to be moved to their own page. * Item Abilities ** 100% of content missing!' ' * Legendary Abilities ** 100% of content missing!' ' Permanent / Job Abilities # Needs to link to the remaining skills. Curses # Needs to link to the remaining skills. * Monster Abilities (Complete edit, Should be linked to appropriate Bestiary page) Skills # Master List of Skills #* This one is going to take some effort! We need EVERY SKILL IN THE GAME cataloged alphabetically here. Come ready to do some precise work, the more clear we are the better. # Event-Only Skills # Monster Skills (Should be linked to appropriate Bestiary page) Dungeons / Destinations * Every dungeon needs specific info about what effects are unique to it, links to each unique enemy's bestiary page, and how to unlock them * Crucible (Complete edit) * Tiger's Hole (Complete edit) * Weathering (Complete edit) * Turbulence (Complete edit) * Epidemic (Complete edit) * Universe (Complete edit) * Trial (Complete edit) * Sanctuary (Complete edit) * Purgatory (Complete edit) * Ruin (Complete edit) * Ocean (Complete edit) * Forest (Complete edit) * Residence (Complete edit) * Glacier (Complete edit) Room Effects (Complete edit) * Each effect that could modify a room like "Extreme", "Nest", "Narrow", or "Stone" Lab Parts * Like skills we need a master list of each lab part, sorted alphabetically. Each page linking to the appropriate skill. # Bargain Prices (Complete edit) # Random Roll Tables (Complete edit) # Rare Lab Parts (Complete edit) # Legendary Lab Parts (Complete edit) # Event Lab Parts (Complete edit) Community Resources * Low on the priority list. We need to compile data to be references before we begin adding custom content. Currencies * A simple explanation of what each one is, how to earn them, and what they can be used on # Soulstones (Complete edit) # Fragments of Death (Complete edit) # Event Points (Complete edit) # Dried Leaves (Complete edit) # Gold Shards (Complete edit) We still have a long way to go but every bit help for the community goes a long way. -Expolaris The Fairy Moon Queen Grave Robber (Yes all at the same time) Buriedbornes Data Archivist